Cambrian War
Causes During the [[Timeline of Serva|Golden Age]], there were five planets that formed the [[Human]] Domain. Earth, Mars, Jovia, Serva, and Cambria. Each planet was given a specific niche within the human domain. Cambria was the institution of military. Cambria was, until the end of the age, controlled by [[Lucius Amus]]. Lucius was a strong but generous leader. He did his job of providing a military for the other planets enthusiastically. He provided for his people and only gave a modest taxation, and used his power for good. Which is, of course, a reason why it was the Golden Age after all. However, in 2107 TI he died of cardiac arrest, and left no heirs who were of age to take over. So it was decided that Lucius' Friend and ally, [[Legatis]], would control Cambria until Lucius' son was old enough to take the position. Legatis was greedy, and soon began massive military buildup, far greater then what was demanded by the other planets combined. He then promised his people that a new era would begin for mankind. An era of "prosperity even greater then current times", "riches and power beyond our imagination". These lies were fed into the people to the point they trusted him at everything, and catered to his every whim. Within a short time, Legatis had assumed total power. His army was very strong, and he began construction of IPBM's(Inter-Planetary Ballistic Missles). He later would launch them in a sneak attack against Serva, and so the war begins... Notable Characters of the War Some very highly renowned people had fought in the Cambrian War. These people included: '''Good(Earth & Servan or traitor to Bad Worlds):''' - [[Garrett]] - [[Queen Anastasia]] - [[Ichabod]] - [[Fernicia]] - [[Mason]] - [[Mickael]] '''Neutral(Any planet):''' - Benedict - Foaeyx '''Bad(Martian, Cambrian, Jovian):''' - [[Caerys]] - [[Legatis]] - [[Heraeus]] First Blood Legatis launched his missles secretly from a base on [[Nassa]], Serva's moon. The effects were devastating. While not a proven fact, all it takes is 10 IPBM's to completely render a planet hostile to life. 5 were fired at [[Serva]] , and were divided up rather evenly between each other. As a result, Serva became a radioactive wasteland. The capital, [[Lauran]], was destroyed. The Queen was killed with it, as were millions of inhabitants and most of the Servan military. Or whats left of it. The entire Servan population was now in retreat. The few that remained took up weapons and defended themselves against the coming Odessa Offensive(see below). The rest would soon do the same later on. The Commitee was left over to govern what was left of Serva, and there were only 3 Commitee members still alive: The Minister of War, Minister of Foreign Affairs, and Minister of Intelligence. The Odessa Offensive Later, Cambrian Troops poured through the [[Enossi teleports]] in Odessa. Thousands of citizens and unarmed soldiers were captured and brought back to Cambria, where they were forced to work in factories to produce more weaponry. This would be considered an insult to the Servan people, but there was nothing they could do about it. The scattered pockets of unorganized resistance stood no chance against the organized professional troops of Cambria, and were overwhelmed within a few days. Odessa was now Cambrian except for the Odessa Mountain Range, where a small group that called themselves the "Wolverines" held off attacks for a month and a half before succumbing. The Odessa Offensive was a huge success, and Legatis ordered his troops to cross the Southern Sea and attack [[Maelos]]. However the ancient and medieval fortifications built there served as excellent defense later on, and mobs of armed civilians successfully repelled the invaders with minimal casualties. However there were still more enemy troops to deal with. While Serva struggled to hold off the Offensive, Legatis sent ambassadors escorted by troops equipped with experimental weapons to Mars, Earth, and Jovia. Each Ambassador had a simple proposal: "Join us, or be exterminated." Earth called bluff and refused, but Mars and Jovia agreed to join as long as they were not attacked. Legatis was brutally upset with Earth, and tasked Mars with an invasion. Meanwhile, Jovia was supposed to send machines to aid the offensive. The result was an even harder fight for Serva, and an Earth faced with Global War. Towards the end of the Odessa Offensive, Garrett arrives into the fray, bringing a new Queen to power by pushing the Cambrians back and aiding the defense. Queen Anastasia takes power as a young and unconfident leader, who always asked for tips and advice. She would later become an excellent leader of Serva. At the current time, however, she was faced with the task of beating the offensive back and helping their only ally: Earth. Battle of Jheral Mountains The Jheral Mountains held a secret resistance base. During the new Queen's annexation, artillery fire was heard outside and a soldier came running in, reporting a massive Cambrian assault. Garrett rushed outside. Through the hazy snowstorm of the Jheral, he saw enemy artillery faintly in the distance. Tanks, soldiers, surrounded the base from all sides. Garrett ordered immediate preparation. Troops stormed through the armories and took what was left of the old military arsenal, as well as what limited weapons they had at the time. The Battle for Jheral was about to begin. Garrett ordered for the troops to dig in, or entrench. The new queen, for the first time, also reported to the armory and grabbed a gun. Meanwhile, one of the recon men reported to Garrett with a map, saying he knew why the Cambrians were attacking. He pointed to several valuable metal mines, as well as plasma wells located in the mountains that were long evacuated in the nukings of Lauran and the world. "This changes the plan," Garrett had said, before taking a small group, including the Queen and several veteran troops (and a member of the royal guard) with him to check on the mines and shut down the plasma wells. But the task force encountered Cambrian workers and troops already attempting to assimilate the mines, Garrett elimated them and the group sabotaged supplies behind enemy lines. They backtracked to the allied trenches, which were barely holding out. Despite inferior numbers, supplies, training, and weapons, the Servan resistance had won the battle and kept their plasma and metal reserves intact. Out of 1500 Servan troops who were at the battle however, 600 died and another 300 were wounded. The victory was very close. The resistance base was moved to prevent another assault, and new plans were formed in the Jheral Valley. Battle for Illan The nearby city of Illan was a once prosperous metropolis, and also the center for the old Servan military and police. The place was largely under Cambrian control but was only recently taken over. The Cambrians were still in the process of taking those civilians who stayed and sending them back to Cambria for labor camps and war production (against their own planet). But Illan was also the site of a large resistance force that was gathering up. Garrett planned to meet up with this force and merge together. Using spies and agents they coordinated an assault. The remainder of Garrett's force would march outside the city, using stolen and repaired Cambrian Artillery, would fire upon the city bringing Cambrian Military attention to muster a defense. However the inside force would then burst out of their homes and commence a siege on the town hall, which would distract more Cambrian troops. As the proud Servan flag is being raised, both sides would gather together and fight against Cambria until none stand. The plan also relied heavily on ordinary, non-resisting civilians to join the fight. For this reason, the plan was met with skepticism by the Queen and other high officials, who doubted that any citizens not willing to fight would suddenly spring into action. ...But thats exactly what happened. As the plan went into action, riots sprung about all over the city. The operation was an immense success, and Illan was once again owned by its rightful owners of Serva. Jovian and Martian Incursion Cambria forced [[Jovia]] and [[Mars]] to join the war. Earth had refused the proposal, and Mars was ordered to invade Earth. Cambria requested support from Jovia in their offensive to Serva, which was being hindered by constant resistance and a "[[Garrett|old friend]]" taking over command. Mars promptly did its part. Earth was now besieged and suffered the same losses as Cambria for the same reasons: Unpreparedness. They were simply not ready for such an attack. Without the guidance of a strong militaristic leader like Garrett or the presence of an able leader like the new Queen, Earth was in trouble.... Earth Counterattack ... Servan Recovery ... Main Powers strike back ... Jovian Downfall ... Mars Surrenders ... Cambrian Offensive ... Conclusion .... See Also